Dreaming Of Love
by GooseLady31
Summary: Kyoko and Ren would never survive if they were thrown into the crazy world of Final Fantasy. But what would happen if a magical stone called for Yuffie and Vincent to be sent to their world instead? Would the change break apart the relationships or would love finally grow? Rated Mature for physical content and language. [First crossover!]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat!, Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan.

Kyoko Mogami and Ren Tsuruga sat on the limo taking them to their next location for the movie shoot. They knew it was only a matter of time before the President set them up in a high tension situation. Kyoko knew telling him she was falling in love would open his mind to possibilities but Ren only saw their dear President as an interference to any success with his relationship with Kyoko improving. The difference in opinions was only a small factor playing into the awkward silence between them. Lory Takarada sitting between them on their limo ride was the largest piece making the journey awkard.

"I can't believe we are having our recording place at a top secret location!" Lory said with excitement. "We're going to have a great time relaxing in between shots."

"This secret area makes most sense for spies to hide out. A more private location for the relationship to improve," he said and turned to look at Lory. On cue, Lory left his seat in a quick rush darted to the opposite side of the limo. Ren was forced to look directly at Kyoko for the first time in a long moment. How long were they on this trip without speaking? Kyoko's eyes met his and they were trapped in a staring contest. Lory smiled as if he were a young child getting a bucket of treats on his birthday.

"What is going to happen to the couple in this story?" Kyoko asked without looking away from Ren's eyes.

Ren answered her. "They are looking for a hidden treasure from a map left behind from their master. After his death he left them a secret locked in a box. We already did the recording of them breaking into the chest. Now we just need to do the discovery of the charm and what they end up doing."

Kyoko was the first to break their eyes as she turned her attention to Lory. "President, sir, what made you pick us for these characters? Ren is very talented and can take on this acting challenge. I am a growing actress and I have not spent enough time in other roles to feel very confident standing next to him."

"Kyoko, my dear. We have already recorded the opening of the movie with you as the star. It makes no sense to pick a new actress and record the scenes again. You are an amazing actress and your abilities are best when you stand next to him," Lory said and raised his hand towards Ren. Kyoko followed his hand's movement but she turned her face away quickly when Ren gave her a half smile. She needed to believe she was hiding her red face. But he could see the side of her face and her reaction allowed his smile to remain.

"Fine," she whispered barely loud enough for the men to hear. "Will I at least have my own room?"

"For as long as you want it," Lory said and sat back to relax in the seat. "I believe this is our hotel now."

Ren and Kyoko looked out the window to see a very large hotel. The welcoming sign read The Paradise Suite. The name was not very original, but the building was beautiful. The windows were large, the doors were bordered with gold and the parking lot revealed very few customers holding residence at the location. The recordings were going to be peaceful and the time off set would be wonderful. Lory would make certain of it.

"Your things should already be in your rooms. We have three rooms booked, one for each of us. Let's find our rooms and relax after this long drive. I have to call Maria and check in to what she wants me to bring home for her," Lory said with a large smile on his face. He skipped away and chose to let chance take hold from that moment on. He placed the starting piece and it was up to the couple to finish the puzzle. The puzzle of love!

Ren let out a sigh and looked to Kyoko. She was obviously lost in a dream as she looked to the hotel. Her eyes were filled with dancing and her smile told him all he needed to know. Their work vacation was going to be more of a success than he could plan.

Vincent Valentine leaned back in the booth at Seventh Heaven and watched the girls play a game of chess at the table next to him. Shelke Rui was becoming an expert at the game where Yuffie Kisaragi was too distracted by some story she created about the pawns protecting their queen and king.

"Yuffie Kisaragi, it is your turn," Shelke said giving her a smile. It was a smile a mother would give a child completing a task in a needlessly silly manor. "I think your queen is failing to protect her king."

"Wait!" Yuffie glared at the board, turned to Shelke and finalized her glare on Vincent. "Aren't I supposed to protect the queen?!"

"No, we've gone through this," Vincent said with a laugh on his face. "The goal is to capture the king."

Yuffie gave a huff and slouched into her chair. "You win. I hate this game."

Shelke laughed a bit at her friend's pouting and shook her head. She stepped away so she could get a drink of water from Tifa at the bar. They all knew it was a matter of time before Yuffie lost her interest in the game. For a long time Yuffie was jumping from task to task. With all their battles ending and her freedom from her father she was unable to sit still and relax.

"You need a vacation," Tifa said giving a glass of water to Yuffie, also.

"I need something to do! I hate sitting around and _relaxing_," she said and once again placed her glare to Vincent. "How do you do it?"

"I have a bit of training in the relaxing area," he said. Tifa gave a small chuckle at his joke and Yuffie gave another gruff of annoyance.

"I can't stand you," she grumbled. "Why am I friends with you?"

"Where should we start the list?" Shelke took a stand next to Tifa and looked up at the woman she was viewing as a nice friend. "Maybe when he saved your life?"

"Or it could be how he always puts up with your insanity the best?" Tifa asked scratching her chin in an obnoxious move.

Shelke put her hands on her hips and popped them to the side. She was getting a lot better at appearing like an average person. "Or could it be your major crush?"

Yuffie's mouth dropped and Vincent only rolled his eyes. Everyone knew she once held a crush on the dark and sulking man but the feeling was beginning to fade away. The only thing holding her crush to him was how everyone continued to bring it up.

"Would you let it go?" Yuffie asked hitting the table hard enough to knock over a couple of the chess pieces. Luckily, they were made from plastic. "I have no idea what in the world gave you the idea I have a crush on him! Just let it go..."

Her final words were said in quiet and pleading tone. Tifa knew it was time to stop the teasing for the day. They could pick back up another day, but Yuffie was no longer the little girl they could tease constantly. Well, unless you were Cid. That man could get away with almost anything when it came to the girl. She treated him like a father more so than her own old man.

"Yuffie, calm down," Vincent said. He was given a look from Tifa. The look only begged him to clean up the mess they caused. Why did they always leave it for him when they caused the problem? "What is the big deal if they tease you like that?"

"Because it's not true," Yuffie said. She looked to him with a puppy face. "You know I only see you as a good friend and nothing more, right?"

"If I thought any other way do you think I would feel this comfortable sitting here while they teased you?" he asked and sat up in his seat. He knew she couldn't read him and couldn't tell he was slightly hit by their teasing. "Why don't we go on an adventure to get your moving and out of the building?"

"Why would you do that?" she asked already lacing up her knee high boots giving off her answer. He could no imagine how she was comfortable in such tiny short and skimpy shirt. Not to mention the cold weather at the moment. The furry jacket she pulled on barely helped protect her against the cold.

"Because I have a cave I want to look into. I heard some rumors about a beast hiding away. I don't want problems to arise once again in the city. Want to help me find and defeat this beast?" he asked moving to his feet. She was already walking out of the bar and held no idea to where they were going. It was his idea and needed to lead the way.

"Are we taking your bike?" she asked with only a little appearance of nerves showing. She stood in front of the motorcycle and stared.

"We'll have to so we can get there in descent time," Vincent said and took out his keys. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "You can sit in front of me and I'll protect you."

Yuffie and the women watching inside froze. If he wasn't interest in her why was he acting in such a friendly way? There was more to his side of the story than any of them ever thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat!, Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan.

Vincent followed Yuffie as she searched through the large cave. There wasn't a lot in the area and the possibility of a beast hiding in the location was very low. The rumors were proving to be false. It was probably a story created by little kids for fun and games.

"What do you think is going on in here?" Yuffie asked. She looked down to Vincent from the rocks she stood on top. "I think this is a bunch of bologna."

"I don't think you're wrong," Vincent said and eyed the ground he stood on. "I don't see many marks appearing outside of ordinary animals or bugs."

"Bugs? Ick," Yuffie said and made a face of disgust. She made a couple of successful quick jumps down from her high position. Her final landing marked her fatal hit and she stumbled forward landing on her stomach. She groaned as she moved to sit on her knees. "Grace of a five year old."

"You said it," Vincent said. "Watch out for the bugs."

Yuffie jumped to her feet quickly and stuck out her tongue. She turned on her heel dramatically and walked away from Vincent. He smiled her way again and followed her march. The cave was quiet and he couldn't hear the never ending tweets from the birds in the surrounding forest. It was a peaceful cave in the oddest way possible. Their quiet walk lasted for only a couple minutes.

"I don't see what you were hearing. I've seen nothing to even hint to a beast hiding away," Yuffie said turning to face him in a quick motion. She continued her walk backwards as she spoke. "I think someone is playing a joke on the Great Vincent Valentine."

Vincent gave no response and watched her walk with his alert on high. The chances of her backing straight into the beast hiding away was very possible.

"What were the stories you heard?" She turned around to negate the risk of her hitting an unseen wall.

"I heard only a few stories of people taking trips into the cave and were not seen for long periods of time," Vincent said. He could see only as much as Yuffie's eyes since he could no longer take advantage of the beasts he once held within. Only a couple of their talents were missed in his everyday life. "When the people returned they were different in some way or another. Not everyone returned in a bad way. Some found a sort of peace or acceptance but others grew violent and angry."

"This beast would need some talents in magic to hold such an effect on personalities, wouldn't you say?" Yuffie asked.

No response was given to her statement because they both froze when their eyes met a surprise. Ahead of them a blue light appeared deep inside. They didn't take a step towards the light for a long time. Their past experiences have taught them only bad things were to follow if they chose to step to the odd piece. The light did not hold anything promising for them, but curiosity took hold of Yuffie before logic. She shook her head to clear the worry and stepped forward. Vincent knew he needed to follow because the chances of her getting hurt were too high of a risk. Yuffie attracted harm more than the average woman attracted drama.

When they stepped into the opening holding the glowing light they clearly saw a blue crystal floating before them. Yuffie raised her hand to touch the stone and Vincent took hold of her hand before she could make contact.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked pulling her back from the stone.

"It's pretty," she said as if it explained everything. "I want to see what it is."

"Yuffie, I don't think it's something we should mess around with. Maybe we should get everyone together and come check it out. Better yet, maybe we should just let it go. If this is what's causing all the drama I've heard, I don't want to get involved,"

"But we might be able to fix it," Yuffie said. "You and I had a lot of success when we worked together last time."

"No matter how true your words are," Vincent said taking another step back and pulling her with him. "I don't want to risk getting thrown into another life risking battle."

"But what about all those people returning with smiles? I bet this little trip could lead us to a happy time and make all our sadness fade away!" Yuffie said and pulled him closer to the stone.

Vincent gave her a slightly confused face. "Are you really that sad, Yuffie?"

She shrugged her shoulders and bounced from foot to foot. "I'm not crying sad but I'm not spinning in happiness. And I know something is missing from you." She poked him in his chest and gave him pleading eyes. "You said everyone returned from their mystery trip. Do you want to give it a try?"

He should have known their little trip into the cave would bring more into his life than a simple method to distract the girl from her previous worries. But if a trip to the unknown gave her even more happiness, who was he to take it from her? He laced their fingers together and raised their hands to touch the stone. What craziness were they diving into?

"Ryan, this is foolish!" Kyoko yelled looking at the rock placed before them. "Are you really one to believe magical fairy tales?"

"Akira, aren't you the one always off in some magical daydream?" Ren asked her in response. They had been working all day in a cave area to get the tense scene over with. Now they were done with the heavy running and twists in the cave. It was time to shoot the final recording of the day.

"But those daydreams don't cause me actual harm," she said rolling her eyes. "This stone, if what you read is correct, could hurt us. I don't want to die!"

Ren took Kyoko's hand and gave her a very calm smile. The smile sent chills up and down her spine. He pulled her hand to his mouth and gave her knuckles a soft kiss. A smile not in the script escaped his face when he met her eyes after the kiss.

"You know I'll keep you safe," he said with a smile. "Trust me."

"Forever," Kyoko said and looked to the stone as they raised their joined hands to the rock on the stone stand.

"Cut!" the director shouted with excitement. "I can't wait to see the final edit! You two appeared to be exactly like a couple finally falling in love! Ah! I love it!"

Kyoko and Ren watched the director jump off his stand and dance before running out of the cave. He left all of his crewmen alone to clean up the mess. Shortly after his leave Lory remained where he stood to allow Ren and Kyoko a moment to decompress from the scene. This was an odd action on his part, but he was enjoying the small scene only his eyes could see.

"Nicely done," Ren said to Kyoko with a smile. He could almost feel her nerves dancing his way.

"R...really?" she asked with happiness in her eyes.

"It felt real to even me as an actor. Are you sure you aren't falling in love with me?" he said with a laugh to appear as if he were joking with her. She quickly turned her head down and watched her feet as she rocked back on her heels. This gave him more of an answer than her coming denial would.

"Not exactly," she whispered.

Ren gave her a calm smile telling her not to stress and looked over to Lory as the crew was finishing up the clean up stage. They were pretty quick to complete their job. Lory took Ren's look as a sign to join them.

"Very well done," Lory said and smiled largely at the stone in the center of the room. " I think this movie is going to be a hit. Our team has been working to put out little clips of the mystery held behind this cave. Have you ever heard the story?"

Ren and Kyoko shook their heads as their answer.

"It turns out this stone is actually connected to several other stones throughout our universe, and maybe other universes? If a couple needs help finding an answer and touch the stone they are sent to another location holding a matching stone. The rumor says the journey puts a trial on their relationship," Lory said and looked between the two. "They are unable to leave the destination they are sent to until they find the correct answer. This may lead to them becoming great friends, falling in love or completely hating one another. I don't think it could really happen, but just think about it. What do you think would happen if the two of you were sent to another world where you only knew each other? Really makes you dream."

Ren glared after Lory as the president walked away. Lory knew how dreamy and out of it Kyoko got when she heard crazy stories. He glanced down to her and saw a sad look upon her face.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked only slightly worried to hear her answer.

"Do you think you could stand being with me in a new world all alone? I don't think you would find it too enjoyable. I would love to be able to spend time with just the two of us," she said and covered her mouth in shock to her released words. She began to walk away from him. "Forget what I said!"

"Wait, Kyoko!" Ren said and took her elbow before she got too far away. "How do you think I feel about you?"

"Well-" Kyoko was about to answer him when a bright light flashed from the rock and filled the tiny circle they stood in. Loud cracks filled the small area and rocks began to fall out of place above them. Ren put his arms around Kyoko and pushed their bodies against the rock wall away from the center. "Ren!"

"It's okay!" he whispered into her ear not sure if he was telling the truth.

A loud crack signaled the final disturbance from the rock and unknown grunts signaled the appearance of new people. Ren kept his body as a guard around Kyoko's own body. She clung to his shirt as if it were providing her with complete protection. He hoped her belief was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat!, Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan.

"Vincent?" Yuffie looked down at the man underneath her. The stone sent them into a dark black area and all they could see was one another. As soon as the darkness hit them is was ripped away and they were sent to a hard landing. Vincent held Yuffie to him to use his body as a bumper for her hit. This resulted in him hitting his head on the ground when they landed. He appeared to be knocked out from the hit. His moving chest told Yuffie he was alright. "Oh, Vincent. Wake up."

"Is everything okay?" a man's voice called out.

Yuffie turned on her knees and saw a man approaching her with a woman standing against the wall behind him. Yuffie jumped to her feet with her first raised. She was much more of a weapon kind of lady, but if she needed to get dirty she could.

The mystery man raised his arms in innocence and fear crossed his eyes in a flash. He could tell she was not someone to take lightly.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No," Yuffie said without abandoning her protective stance. "Where are we?"

The man gave her an awkward look and glanced over his shoulder to his partner. "Honestly, I have no idea what the name of this island is. We're actors and our president brought us here to shoot some of the action scenes in our film."

The man was very trusting for dumping all this information to Yuffie. She gave him a smirk. She fought against one of the most evil men in the world and took on a group of men and women built to twist things to their favor. She was no fool.

"I find it hard to believe two actors would go to a mystery location without learning any information about the area." Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Where are we?!"

"Yu-Yuffie?" Vincent's voice escaped from his lips. Yuffie dropped her stance and fell to her knees to be next to him. "Good, you're okay."

"Vinnie, what do you need?" Yuffie asked placing her hand against his chest.

Vincent looked over to the two people standing in the area with them. He couldn't sense a threat from them. "A place to stay?"

"We are staying in a private hotel. You two can take my room and I'll stay with my costar," the man said without a second thought on the matter. "I can get a couple of our crewmen to carry you to the room. Would you like a doctor called out?"

Vincent gave a small chuckle. "I only need some sleep. I should be fine after a quick nap."

"You are so weird," Yuffie said playfully hitting his shoulder. His eyes closed slowly with a smile on his face as a response. He was beginning to smile more in his life and Yuffie secretly hoped she was a main factor in his increased happiness. She would allow herself one hopeless wish. "Thank you very much. My name is Yuffie and this is Vincent."

"My name is Ren and my costar is Kyoko. We'll go get some of those men and get him into bed. You can stay alongside him if you wish," Ren said with a tiny smile.

"That would be best," Yuffie said. She turned to look down at Vincent and pushed his hair out of his face. The man was going to be the death of her.

Kyoko sat next to Ren on the couch in his room's living room set up. They were eating a tiny meal she was able to cook up before they went to bed. It was taking a bit of time for Kyoko to allow her body to relax. The idea of sleeping next to her sempai without being in a role was twisting her nerves. It was out of question for either of them to sleep on the couch. She wouldn't let him and he wouldn't let her. A pointless fight to start.

"Can you believe the stone is really magical?" she asked looking over to Ren. He was lost in his thoughts and her ability to read him was lacking. As an actor he learned to block his feelings and she never knew clearly what he thought.

"Not really," Ren answered. "But no matter how I try to visualize it there's no other explanation. The cave is solid rock and there's no way to set up any hidden traps, the man was seriously hurt from their fall and the woman was terrified of us. Yes, she took a stand to fight us off, but her confusion was written all over her face. I have no idea what's going to happen next."

Kyoko thought back to Lory's story about the myth in the cave. "President said the stone sends couples to another location to find an answer. Maybe Yuffie and Vincent are going through hard times in their relationship? It may be time for them to find an answer."

Ren shrugged and let out a large yawn he had been holding back. He wanted to wait for Kyoko to suggest their move to bed, but the day was pulling him down. He needed sleep and he didn't care to wait any longer.

"Let's get to bed," Kyoko said almost reading his thoughts. "We have a pretty free day tomorrow since our next scene will be shot at night. We could try and help them figure out what's going on?"

"That will work," Ren said. He got to his feet and a smile appeared on his face as Kyoko followed him all the way to the bedroom. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Kyoko eyed the bed as if it were some new species never seen before. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Well, we've spent the night together many times."

"Most of those times were in separate rooms or in our roles as the Heel siblings."

She smiled and crawled into Ren's bed. "You're telling me the great emperor of the night is afraid to sleep with a woman."

Ren smiled and followed Kyoko's move to the bed. He remained on his side and looked down into her eyes. The excitement dancing in them spun his mind around. "Kyoko, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

Kyoko gave a smile only promising a lot more torture. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm much more of an example kind of girl. What do you mean?"

All of her guards were dropped and Ren took full advantage of her freedom. He lowered his face to her own and gently placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss was meant to be a soft push to open the door to their blooming relationship, but Kyoko lost all control. Her tongue grazed his lips before he pulled away and all common sense was lost.

Their night wasn't spent in heated passion but loving kisses and holding one another. Ren knew their physical relationship wouldn't take a fast pace and Kyoko was thankful he was willing to wait for her. She took claim of her pillow and he placed one arm around her waist. They couldn't ask for a better night together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat!, Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan.

Vincent woke to the smell of coffee and soft noises of work being done in another room. He face grew confused as he looked around the unknown room and bed. His back killed him from spending the night in an unknown bed and the hard hit he took yesterday. In a quick second his head joined in to his back's pain. Flashes of his memory returned and he could recall being sent to a mystery world with Yuffie. He took a deep breath and sat up. When he looked off the bed he saw a gathering of blankets on the floor and shook his head. Yuffie must have slept on the floor next to him. It would have been fine if she slept in the bed with him. He was out all night anyway.

"Yuffie?" he asked as he stepped through the bedroom door.

"Vinnie!" Yuffie gasped and jumped with a spin to look right to him.

"Good morning," he said with a smart smile dancing on his lips.

"Don't give me that look! You were almost dead only a moment ago!" Yuffie turned back to the coffee pot and poured him a cup. "Cream or sugar?"

"Black," he said. He sat at the tiny table in wait of his morning drink. "Have you spoken with the couple yet today?"

Yuffie shook her head to answer. "I was waiting for you to wake up. How do you feel?"

He took a sip of the drink she placed before him and she took her seat. "Really confused. Why did we think this was a good idea?"

"Because we want to find happiness. There's nothing wrong with being happy, Vinnie," she said rolling her eyes.

"I never said there was," he said. "How are we to find this happiness?"

"No idea..." Yuffie gave a looked of defeat. "I was kind of hoping it would be easy for us."

"There's a reason it would take people weeks to get back," he said and stretched his hand over his head. A knock sounded at their door. "I'll get it."

He peeked through the tiny hole and saw Ren standing outside their door with Kyoko. He opened the door and welcomed them in. It didn't pass over his head they walked in holding hands and appeared a bit closer than when they first met. Did it really only take a single night to build a relationship? Too bad he was knocked out all night.

"Vinnie, you can shut the door now," Yuffie called with a laugh.

He shook his head with shook to the direction of his thoughts and closed the door. He didn't want a relationship with Yuffie. His worry over the girl was high enough with them being only friends.

"How are you feeling?" Ren asked Vincent when he took his seat again.

"A little sore, but alright all things considered," Vincent said. "What brings you two over?"

"We don't have to do any recording until later tonight. We were thinking of showing you around the island," Ren said. "Showing you a couple spots for you two to sit and figure things out."

"Figure things out?" Yuffie asked.

"The tale about the stones is known to only a few, but the story is known," Ren said with a shrug. "Your relationship is riding on this adventure. Spend some time alone together and see what happens. I think you two need to figure out if your relationship is more than a protector and his prize."

Vincent's and Yuffie's mouths dropped as Ren only looked to them with a smile.

"I always put up a guard around myself when I was only standing in the same room with Kyoko. But my guard was pushing her away because she didn't know my true feelings. We spent one night together outside of our past roles and we've taken a step in the right direction. Are we finished growing our relationship? I really hope not. But I can't say this isn't as far as we'll go." Ren raised Kyoko's hand and kissed her knuckles. "We are heading in the right direction. Where do you think you two need to go?"

Yuffie looked down at her lap and her cheeks turned red. Vincent let out a sigh to show he was giving in. A deep part of him knew he would face this very battle one day, but he wasn't sure today was the right day.

"Let's find a comfortable spot and talk, Yuffie," he said. His words pulled her face to look right to him. "Time to stop running?" Yuffie only responded with a nod of her head to agree.

Vincent stood in front of a two person bench while Yuffie sat in the seat. They remained behind on the edge of a tiny pond while Ren and Kyoko continued their own walk. Yuffie was the one to claim the seat and signal to Vincent for them to allow Ren and Kyoko to walk away from them. It was his goal to avoid the talk as long as possible, but the wait needed to end some point.

"Vincent, what are you thinking about?" Yuffie asked. She knew the answer to her question and it was her job to get him to finally start talking.

He glanced over his shoulder with a slightly puzzled face. It wasn't often for Yuffie to use his full name and not the nickname she always used when they were together. Her serious attitude was a complete turn off in his life.

"I'm not sure," he lied and quickly shook his head. He moved to the bench and sat next to her. "Why did you want me to go with you on this journey to another world?"

"Because I trust you." Yuffie looked up to him with eyes filled with innocence and happiness in her smile. "It is so odd how our friendship was created. There was such a large chance we would never have met if it hadn't been for Cloud and everyone stumbling upon me and us opening up your coffin."

"You opened my coffin," Vincent said. He could remember all the fear and slight disgust on her face when he opened his eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me!" A laugh escaped her mouth and she relaxed in her memories. "So much has happened between us. Where would I be without you?"

"Probably still living in Wutai hunting down your next grab of materia," Vincent said. He placed his hand on her knee and drew circles on her leg with his finger. He could feel goose bumps travel up her leg under his hold. "I don't want to know what it would be like without hearing your laugh, seeing your smile or being next to you every day."

Yuffie watched his finger circle on her leg and bit her lip in an innocent fashion. "Every day?"

"I think I could handle it." He moved so he was facing her directly. "Do you think you would enjoy spending every day with me?" She only gave a nod to agree but Vincent shook his head to refuse her answer. "I need to hear you say it."

Yuffie felt everything break inside. She moved in a flash to wrap her arms around Vincent's neck and he could hear her muffled response.

"Vincent, I want to be with you from now on and I love you so much!" Yuffie said. Her heart was pounding heavy in her chest and he could barely recognize the difference in his beating heart from her own.

"I can't believe it," Vincent said and turned to kiss the side of her neck he could easily reach. "I love you."

Yuffie laughed and jumped to her feet as if she won a prize. She took Vincent's hands and pulled him off his seat. He moved around as he turned him and dodged the moments she risked hitting him.

"Calm down," he said in a laugh.

"I can't!" she said in a quick jump. Before she could make another leap, Vincent took hold of her shoulders and gave her a soft kiss. It was as if he removed a battery from a toy. Her whole body froze and the only movement after was her mouth dropping.

"Let's go home," he said pulling her into another hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Skip Beat!, Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters. This is only a fan story written by an adoring fan.

The four new friends stepped to the back of the cave and were welcome by a glowing stone as blue as the stone Vincent and Yuffie left in their world's cave.

"What are we going to tell everyone?" Yuffie asked biting her lip.

"We don't need to say a word. They will be smart enough to connect the dots," Vincent said raising their joined hands. "They are going to probably make fun of us."

Yuffie let out a groan as Vincent raised their hands to touch the glowing stone. In a flash they were gone and Ren could only smile.

"Didn't even say goodbye!" Kyoko said and kicked a stone at her feet.

"I think they have bigger things on their minds than goodbyes," Ren said. "Speaking of which, we need to get to our dressing rooms. It's about time to get ready for the next filming."

Kyoko let out a rushed comment and Ren could barely understand what she said. "Watching Vincent and Yuffie talk only taught me one thing. Ren,Iloveyou."

"I didn't quite understand the last bit," Ren said approaching her with a smart smile. "What did you say?"

Kyoko took a calming breath. "Ren, I love you."

Ren pulled her into a hug and kissed her head. "There you go. I love you too."

In the distance a grown man cried in honor of his success. Not only did he witness his constant goal succeeding, he also got to see another couple join together. Love was more than a dream.

Vincent and Yuffie stood hand in hand outside Seventh Heaven's front door. They wanted to share their happy news with their friends. Their nerves were racing and they couldn't step through the door. Their trip away was only for a day's time and nothing compared to the weeks other couple took on their journey. But it felt like another life was spent away from their friends.

"You stand there too long I'm going to lose my patience."

Yuffie spun around and looked to see Tifa standing behind them. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to connect the dots," Tifa said with a large smile. "I'm surprised the great Vincent Valentine didn't sense me standing here."

"I've been a little distracted as of late," he said taking Yuffie's hand.

"Oh," Tifa gave a happy smile and pushed to door open. "Everyone! They are going to have a field day with this one."

All of their friends turned around and all of their mouths dropped as they saw Vincent and Yuffie stepping in with their hands together.

"Don't #$%^ing tell me!" Cid said jumping off the bar stool. He walked to Vincent and Yuffie shaking his head. "This is a damn prank!"

"No, we're-" Yuffie's words were cut off when Vincent dipped down to her lips and quickly stole a kiss.

"Holy #$%^!" Cid said jumping back. It was one thing for them to hold hands or for Yuffie to steal a kiss from Vincent. But it was a completely different story when Vincent was the one to make the move.

"You talk too much," Vincent told her and rubbed her head in a messy fashion sending her hair into a fit.

In a quick flash all the questions came flying out and the new couple got lost in retelling the story. Dreams were not as far from Vincent as he always made himself believe.


End file.
